


Genocide Punisher

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Friendship, Gen, scripted buddyfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: Tasuku's deck is stolen during a press event, and without any way to fight, he has no way to get it - and his buddy with it - back. Still, he tries, and fortunately for him, someone unexpected arrives to help him...
Relationships: Gremlin | Oomori Retsu & Ryuuenji Tasuku
Kudos: 2





	Genocide Punisher

**Author's Note:**

> When [this set](https://buddyfight.fandom.com/wiki/X_Special_Series_2:_Radiant_Evolution_VS_Purgatory_Knights_Conviction) was first being announced, me and a lot of people were hoping that the anime might revisit the Purgatory Knight. They, of course, denied us, but that doesn't mean that I can't write an introduction for the Purgatory deck's [new impact](https://buddyfight.fandom.com/wiki/Genocide_Punisher!!) myself. And right another disappointing lack in the process. (It's Retsu appearing outside of season 1.)
> 
> Sometimes I script fights and have to read a whole bunch of card effects and keep track of life points. I do this for you. (I do this for me. I build decks for deckbuilder fic.)
> 
> PS repost from tumblr [here's the original](https://master-deckbuilder-retsu.tumblr.com/post/164178197505/jack-im-coming-tasuku-wait-theres).

“Jack, I’m coming-!”

“Tasuku, wait- there’s nothing you can do without your deck!”

Tasuku paid no heed to the cries of the buddypolice officers behind him, feet pounding pavement before the sound had time to hit his ears.  
He’d long learned how to remain calm in dangerous situations, but even so, his head was a whirlwind of adrenaline and worry as he shoved through crowds, eyes constantly scanning ahead of him.

The criminal fighter’s plan had been frustratingly simple: steal the deck of Boy Wonder Cop, Tasuku Ryuuenji, while he was being interviewed by the press. Hype over the interview had been building for a while, so the time and place was well known, and as long as he had Tasuku’s deck, most of the buddypolice wouldn’t be able to defeat him, meaning he could break out of buddypolice barriers.

Tasuku felt like an idiot- for not being more on guard, for letting the people and the cameras distract him enough that he let his deck, and his Jack with it, get stolen.  
He knew there was nothing he could do- he had no deck to fight with, no way to put up a barrier to stop him, but still, he had to _try_. He had to chase after Jack, just in case a way presented itself. Just in case some miracle-

“This way!”

A hand clasped tightly around his wrist, and Tasuku was dragged down an alleyway. Immediately he thought this must be some second phase of their plan, that he was being kidnapped, but as he struggled to break free, something was shoved into his hands.  
The hold was released, and Tasuku kept running, stopping only when he reached the end of the alley and came face to face with the criminal fighter.

“What?! How’d you cut me off!?”

Tasuku looked down into his hands - a deck case.  
The criminal was too shocked to run - now was his chance. If only he could activate a barrier-

“Barbed wire!”

He felt waves of power wash over him, and Tasuku shivered at the familiar feeling - a Disaster Force activation.  
In a moment, the alleyways they’d run through were blocked off by high walls of barbed wire, trapping them in.  
An anxious feeling building in his stomach, Tasuku checked the top cards of his deck.

He winced.

“Raise the flag!”

“I fight for Star Dragon World!”

The criminal looked tense as he luminized with Tasuku’s deck, likely not expecting he’d have to use it against such a tough opponent so soon.  
Jack, from the buddy circle, looked desperately at Tasuku, his eyes asking what he could do.

Tasuku gripped the deck in his hands tighter, grinding his teeth.

“A binding pact made in the shadows! Arise, all knights of despair! Luminize!” As he shouted, the core deck case responded to him and transformed, wrapping around him and warping into thick, black armor.  
“Purgatory Knights Conviction!”

As the last words echoed through his heavy helm, Tasuku tried to ignore how Jack stared at him in terror. Lifting the helmet from his head, he placed it on the ground beside him.  
“Don’t worry Jack, I’ll definitely save you.” His eyes rested on the familiar helmet on the ground, a thousand bitter memories rising to the surface of his mind. “… No matter what happens to me.”

Behind him, he could feel the stare of Demios Sword Dragon staring into him, but when Tasuku didn’t turn to greet him, he stayed silent.

“Before we begin, I have one question for you.” He stared straight ahead, though he wasn’t talking to the criminal fighter in front of him. “Did Kyoya send you?”  
The criminal fighter quickly shook his head, but Tasuku was unsatisfied.  
“You’re still watching, aren’t you? Show yourself!”

“Kyoya didn’t send me.”

Tasuku turned at the sound of footsteps behind him, just in time to watch Disaster’s deckbuilder, Gremlin, step into view from behind the wall of barbed wire.  
“This is purely for my own benefit.”

“And what benefit is that? What do you want from me?”

“That’s simple,” he stepped closer, one hand curling fingers around the crisscrossed wire that separated them, “with the addition of a single card, you once defeated two of my Darkness Dragon World decks simultaneously, and as the Purgatory Knight, you created a card that demonstrated a keen knowledge of the game. Your ability is undeniable.” His eyes scanned the battle laid out before him, fingers tensing around the wire. “You cast aside the power that Disaster - that I - gave you, and returned to using your old buddy, your own decks. Because of that, I want to see how we compare: your masterpiece versus mine.”

Tasuku couldn’t help but grimace at the explanation - a test of pride only. Nonetheless, Tasuku couldn’t forget the complete defeat he’d suffered at the hands of Kyoya’s Dragon Ein that convinced him to join Disaster back then, nor the countless grueling battles he fought against the Purgatory Knights while he was training in dragon world, daunting enough to eventually force him to use Gold Ritter again.  
No, Gremlin’s decks were powerful, and right now, it was his only hope of saving Jack - he’d have to have faith in his building, even if he didn’t like it.

He finally turned to Demios, guilt and shame churning in his stomach as he met eyes with his former buddy.

“I’m sure after what I did, the last thing you want to do is help me rescue Jack. Still, I beg of you… will you help me?”

Demios stared down at him as he proudly held up the flag of Darkness Dragon World, narrow eyes hardened by years of bitter warfare.

“I can understand the feeling of becoming something you hate to protect something you love- I cannot judge you for your actions.”

“Demios, I…” he wanted to apologize, but he didn’t have the words. Instead, he turned away, his eyes lowering to his helmet again, slowly raising to the familiar warriors in his hand; then finally rising to fix on Jack, his gaze hardening with resolve.  
“Let’s go to work.”

Tasuku went first, and when he called his first monster to his center, it looked over the scene in front of it before looking back - not at Demios, but at Tasuku - and giving a disciplined nod.

“Command me as you will, Purgatory Knight.”

It turned back towards the enemy, sword readied, and hesitantly Tasuku nodded, voice faltering a moment before he ordered the attack.

The criminal’s turn began, and Tasuku grimaced as his familiar monsters appeared on the field across from him- including Jack, called to the center with cavalier in its soul, his expression pained at the thought of attacking his buddy.

Star Remnant appeared to his left as Jack crossinized with Dragonarms, Emergence, increasing his soul, and then they entered the attack phase. Jack looked miserable as he came at Tasuku’s center monster with penetrate, the knight leaving the field as Tasuku winced against Jack’s critical of 3. He managed to block Star Remnant’s attack, but he was already distracted as he looked to Jack blocking the criminal’s center.

“Combining crossinize with Jack’s soulguard to fortify his center is a good move- against any other deck, maybe. No matter how many cards he puts into his soul, it’s no use against Purgatory’s multiple attacks.”

Gremlin’s voice came from behind the wire barrier, its smug tone making Tasuku grit his teeth. He hated how Jack was being used as a living shield, how his deck was being used to treat Jack as disposable. Worse, he could feel his weakness being used against him: the criminal fighter was betting on Tasuku not being able to destroy his own buddy, and honestly, looking at Demios in his hand, Tasuku wasn’t sure he could.  
He didn’t want to hurt Jack. He didn’t want to see Demios prevail over Jack- to see the Purgatory Knights triumph over himself, like they had so many times in Dragon World. He didn’t want to prove Kyoya, or Gremlin, right- to prove that everything he’d learned since then about caring about others made him weak, that his darkness was still his greatest strength.

“If you want, you can forfeit right now” the criminal fighter sneered, flicking Tasuku’s star pulsar floating beside him. “Give up now and your precious buddy won’t come to any harm~”

“I can’t do that!”

Tasuku bared his teeth as he did his draw and charge and draw, forcing himself to think about winning- about apprehending the criminal in front of him and taking his deck back.

Tasuku called Gairahm Lance to his center, Crossbow Dragon to his left, and, hesitating only a moment, Demios to his right.

Demios jumped confidently from his spot in the buddycircle to the right position, and while both other knights saluted to their commander, they also looked back at Tasuku, Crossbow nodding while Gairahm lifted its lance in salute. Looking at them assembled in front of him, all looking determined to fight, Tasuku felt unexpectedly moved; he didn’t think he was sentimental about his time as Purgatory Knight, but looking at them now, he couldn’t help but remember how bravely they had all bared his lonely fate with him back then- even going so far as to sacrifice themselves for his sake.  
He looked again at Demios, his wide armored shoulders turned from him as he faced their shared foe. Their foe…

Jack.

“Why do you hesitate?” It was the first time Demios had spoken since the battle had begun, and Tasuku turned to look at him. “Hesitation here could mean the loss of your buddy forever - is your resolve so weak that you’d risk that out of sentimentality?” Tasuku could only stare at him helplessly in response, and after a moment Demios seemed to give up on him, looking elsewhere.  
“Jackknife Dragon!” Jack, who had watched despondently as the Purgatory Knights assembled in front of him, acknowledged Demios gravely. “You are a dragon of honor. Will you give your life on his sword to further his mission?”

Staring him down, Jack nodded, before turning his eyes to Tasuku.

“It’s okay, Tasuku. It’s different this time.”

“Jack…” Tasuku felt tears of gratitude stinging his eyes, and he struggled to hold them back as Demios turned towards him again.

“You’ve come this far to liberate your buddy, see that conviction through to the bitter end!”

Tasuku wiped his eyes, lifting his sword.

“Thank you, both of you.” When he stared ahead, his eyes were steady, despite the red that ringed them. Taking a breath, Tasuku gestured outward with his gauntlet. “Demios, attack the center!”

With a nod, Demios surged forward, blade thrusting into Jack’s chest with a splash of sparks that made Tasuku flinch. Still, he steeled his resolve when Demios returned to his side of the field, issuing his next attack. Jack braced himself as Gairahm took out his last soul card, leaving him panting with exhaustion. The sight made Tasuku hesitate, and Demios looked back at him.

“Gairahm Lance Dragon!” Tasuku was surprised that Demios addressed his center monster instead of him, but Gairahm gave a quick nod to its commander. “What do you think of the resolve Jackknife Dragon is showing us in this battle?”

Gairahm nodded thoughtfully, thinking carefully about its response.

“I think the Jackknife Dragon shows a spirit not unlike us Purgatory Knights. It takes a good measure of bravery to sacrifice yourself, even for a greater cause.”

“And are you ready to do the same, to honor his determination?”

Gairahm didn’t hesitate a moment to answer. “I am.”

“Then, are you?” Demios looked to Tasuku now, and his eyes widened, looking from Demios to Jack to Demios again. The two dragons looked at each other, and Demois nodded to Jack, who turned to Tasuku again, taking his attention.

“To the bitter end, Tasuku.”

“Right…” Tasuku looked at all the dragons in front of him, all of them watching him without a hint of fear in their eyes. After a moment, he nodded to Demios, and Demios nodded back, turning to Gairahm and summoning the flames of Purgatory.  
Tasuku watched the flames clear his center, lifting Purgatory Sword, Fatal at the ready.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t let your sacrifice go to waste. Not yours, or yours, Jack.” Jack’s eyes hardened on Tasuku’s, who held his gaze with new strength. “Jack… I’ll see you when this is over.”

Demios dashed for the center with Tasuku’s shout of “Finish him, Demios!”, and finally Jack left the field as his sword pierced through him. Crossbow Dragon fired into the open center, almost immediately bursting into flames as Demios lifted his sword once again, slashing into the criminal fighter. Tasuku followed with Fatal only to hit against Proto-Barrier, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Returning to the fighter’s circle, Demios glanced at Tasuku with concern, and his brief look all but confirmed the feelings Tasuku was struggling to hold back.

“You were right, Demios.” Hanging his head, Tasuku stared into his reflection in the helmet at his feet. “When I put on the armor of the Purgatory Knight, I did feel like I was becoming something I hated.” He winced as a tear hit his helmet, making him aware that he was crying again. “I hated who I was back then- how I let myself be used for evil, how I hurt my family and disappointed my friends. I thought that I could protect everyone by only relying on myself, but all I did was bring them pain.” He sniffed, lifting his gauntlet to wipe his eyes again. “But I never hated _you_ \- I didn’t hate the Purgatory Knights!”

Demios stepped out of the right area to approach him, and Tasuku hid his face with his arm, lowering his voice.

“Even after what I did, everyone is fighting so bravely for my sake, and here I am hesitating. Even when Jack is on the line, even when everyone else is going through so much pain to support me-” his voice broke, and when it returned, it was in a whisper. “I was wrong to ever call myself the Purgatory Knight. I’m not strong, not noble like all of you are. I’m nothing like you-” he was cut off as his helmet was placed back on his head, Tasuku looking up in shock at Demios.

“You’re not the one who gets to decide that.” Demios only glanced sidelong at him, eyes leaving him to scan the empty field in front of them. “Did you see how our fellow knights acknowledged you? They count you as one of our own.” He finally turned towards Tasuku, his expression taking on a gentle turn. “That isn’t because of the name you once took, or the armor you wore. It’s because they could see that you are a person willing to do anything for what he cherishes- to fight and struggle and die to protect what’s important to you.” To Tasuku’s surprise, he smiled. “Being a Purgatory Knight isn’t about standing alone- it’s about giving yourself for others. Now, more than ever, you are a Purgatory Knight.”

“Demios…” His voice, strained from holding back tears, echoed oddly in the helmet, and Demios gave it an affectionate pat before returning to his area of the field.

“Now isn’t the time for getting sentimental! Lead on, Purgatory Knight, and see this match to its proper conclusion!”

Tasuku nodded, and, looking impatient, his opponent began his turn, equipping Dragnapulse and, to Tasuku’s distress, calling Jack again to his right, crossinizing him with J Igniter. The sight of Jack’s pained expression when he was ordered to attack broke Tasuku’s heart, and only the sound of shouting behind him distracted him from their shared grief as Jack slashed away at Tasuku’s life.

“Pay attention! You have the means to block those attacks- don’t leave yourself open for his impact!”

With everything that had been happening, Tasuku had almost forgotten Gremlin was still watching, the sound of his voice bringing him back to reality.

“His impact…” Tasuku’s eyes widened, and he looked down at the cards in his hands. “Gremlin- how did you get these cards? I still have the original Purgatory Knights deck.”

“What does that matter? Focus on the fight!”

“It matters! How did you build this deck?”

There was a pause, and an impatient air fell over the fight, emanating especially from the criminal fighter, who was still in the middle of his turn. Gremlin seemed to break under the pressure, his voice low.

“… Kyoya made sure that I would have access to all the cards I needed from Darkness Dragon World while I was building for Disaster. He hasn’t been able to revoke that access.”

“Still, even with all of Darkness Dragon World at your disposal, there’s one card you couldn’t replace, isn’t there?” He turned to look over his shoulder, and after a moment, Gremlin gave a defeated nod.

“… You are correct. As much as I hate to say it- that deck is incomplete. It’s missing the card that made it the most special- your custom impact, the counter final.”

Tasuku turned back to his opponent, nervousness replaced with a daring smile. “You have one more attack, right?”

The criminal fighter nodded, hefting up Dragnapulse.

“You better enjoy it- it’s the last you’ll take!”

Tasuku nodded, bracing himself as the blast from his weapon brought him below four life.

“What are you doing?! Didn’t you hear me- you have no way to block his impact!”

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” He was grinning now, taking the shield he’d chosen not to use between his fingers. “You said this deck was incomplete. In that case, as thanks for bringing me this far - I’ll help you complete it.”

The card in his hand started to glow, but his opponent paid no attention to it- it was still his turn, and as they both thought, he declared final phase.

As the sparkling blade of his Brilliant Punisher began falling towards him, Tasuku watched it through the visor of his helmet, remembering all the hurt, all the responsibility and distrust that had weighed down the already heavy armor. He closed his eyes and thought of all the knights that had sacrificed themselves for him, fought at his side until the end even after he’d cast them away along with the weakness that had drove him to Disaster.

“My despair, your hope- now, I’ll crush all of it! Counter final!!”

The giant blade stopped, and for a moment everything was still, the air sparkling with golden light.

Then the light died, buried by the dark which bore a new blade- dark metal embossed with gold, just like the armor he wore. Time started again, and Brilliant Punisher shattered under the heavy blade, falling towards his opponent.

“Genocide Punisher!!!”

As he handcuffed the criminal fighter, Tasuku almost didn’t catch Retsu turning back down the alley, only realizing he was leaving as the barbed wire that had served as a improvised barrier disappeared.

“Gremlin- wait.”  
Gremlin turned, reluctantly halting his retreat as Tasuku approached him.  
“Thank you, for helping me save Jack.” He offered the borrowed deck case back to him, but Gremlin pushed it away.

“There’s no need for that - as I said, this was for my own benefit.” He looked at the purgatory knights deck still in Tasuku’s hands, shaking his head. “The Purgatory Knights have accepted you as one of their own - that deck belongs to you now.”

“What? I couldn’t possibly…” he trailed off. Of course he didn’t want to part with them after finally reuniting again, after finally becoming a real Purgatory Knight.  
Nonetheless, as he stared at the cards in his hands, something bothered him.  
“Gremlin, why did you have this with you? And what were you doing here?”

Gremlin grimaced, looking away.

“The Purgatory Knights deck is highly offensive, which makes it a good alternative against decks that Death Tallica would match poorly with. As for what I’m doing here…”

“… It was for the interview, wasn’t it? You came to see me.”

“That’s-” Tasuku didn’t let him finish his excuse, his conviction becoming stronger the more he spoke.

“You don’t care about buddyfighting enough to always be prepared for a fight, let alone for different opponents. You planned to give this to me all along, didn’t you?”

“That’s- I didn’t arrange for your deck to get stolen, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Gremlin frowned, but it was with embarrassment, his gaze staying on the ground. “… I was going to give it to you normally, afterwards.”

Slowly, Tasuku smiled, looking down at the deck in his hands. He slid the top card out from the case and ran his fingers affectionately across it, murmuring a quiet apology to Demios as returned it to its case and held it out to Gremlin again.

“… You don’t want it, then?” Gremlin looked down at the deck held between them, his eyes failing to hide his disappointment. Tasuku shook his head, drawing Gremlin’s eyes back to him.

“I added some new cards during that fight, so the balance is bound to be off, right? I don’t have any cards to tune it with, so…” he watched Gremlin’s expression as he spoke, something slowly replacing the suspicion on his features. “Can I count on you?”  
Gremlin’s eyes widened, and silently he took back the deck, giving a short nod.  
“I have to finish dealing with things here, but I’ll see you again when you’re finished with that.” He smiled, and Gremlin’s eyes widened further as Tasuku’s full motives became clear to him.  
Buddypolice were starting to arrive on the scene, and Tasuku turned away to debrief them when Gremlin stopped him, his voice coming out uncharacteristically nervous.

“Wait.”  
He pulled Demios out of the deck, holding him out to him. “I can use proxies while I’m building. Keep him with you.” Tasuku gratefully took the card from him, and Gremlin’s eyes fell away again, unable to make eye contact. “As insurance. It’ll annoy me, too, if the deck remains incomplete.”

“Thank you, Gremlin.” He paused, looking the deckbuilder over. “You’ve changed, haven’t you?”

“We all have.” He turned away, drawing the conversation to a close. “Disaster was a long time ago.”  
After a moment, Tasuku turned away as well, only to be stopped by Gremlin’s voice again.

“It’s Retsu, by the way. I don’t go by Gremlin anymore.”

Tasuku looked back one last time, but Retsu was already gone, disappearing into the shadows of the alleyway as mysteriously as he’d appeared.

Tasuku was surprised to see Retsu the next day, standing in the shadow of one of the trees outside Aibo’s entrance, obviously waiting.

“I didn’t expect to see you again so soon.”

“It doesn’t take long to replace a few cards.” He offered the now familiar case to Tasuku, who took it gratefully, immediately taking Demios from his pocket to slip him back inside.

As he glanced curiously through its contents, Retsu glanced around, looking anxious.

“Did you want to see Baku? I can take you to him, if you’d like.”

“No, that’s not-” he lowered his voice, forcing his composure, “that won’t be necessary.”

“Why not? He’s important to you, isn’t he?” Tasuku had been too troubled with his own problems to pay much attention to the other matches during the Gaen Cup, but he recalled Baku’s name coming up several times during Retsu’s fight with Gao, and the strength of Retsu’s reactions now seemed to confirm that’s what was on his mind.

“That’s- I’m not-” he frowned, and once again he failed to make eye contact. “I’m not ready yet.”

Tasuku let out a thoughtful hum, looking down at the cards in his hands. Nodding, he slipped them back into their case, not looking up from them as he spoke. “Well, since the deck’s just been modified, I guess I should try it out in a tuning match. Maybe I’ll try it out against Gao and Baku’s newest deck.” He glanced up at Retsu’s expression, unable to hold back a sly smile. “Would you like to watch? I’m sure you’re far more interested in how your building compares with them than with me.”

“You…” he was frowning, but he couldn’t hide the excitement in his eyes. “I might.”

“You should, you’ve come all this way, after all!” Tasuku’s smile grew, and he clapped his hands together as if another idea just occurred to him. “Oh! If you don’t want anyone to see you, you could watch from the buddypit! I never have anyone on my side, so it’ll be unoccupied.”

Retsu’s eyes narrowed on him suspiciously, but with none of the disdain it’d held in Disaster.

“… Why are you doing this for me?”

“For you? This is all for my benefit, isn’t it?” He grinned, and Retsu immediately looked away again.

“You already have the deck. You don’t need me.”

Something sad, almost vulnerable, leaked into his expression, and Tasuku felt his own soften.

“That may be true, but this deck is as much a result of your efforts as much as it is mine. We completed it together, so I feel like we should fight together, too.” For once, it was Retsu watching him as Tasuku averted his gaze. “… To be honest, I often find myself envying how Gao always has someone cheering for him during his fights.” He lifted his face, and Retsu seemed to stiffen as their eyes met. “I know it’s selfish of me, but just this once, will you indulge this one selfish request? ”

Retsu was frozen for a moment, but when he finally broke their gaze, it was to nod.

“Fine. I suppose I should, just in case the match reveals any more adjustments that need to be made.” He turned away, looking in the direction of Aibo’s fighting stage.  
“Bring them to the fighting stage. I’ll be waiting.”

Tasuku grinned, and after a moment he turned and ran back into the school, two small dragons trailing behind him.


End file.
